True Confessions Of a Shinigami's Daughter
by partner IN crime XD
Summary: Death the Kid's twin sister Sam tags along with her brother along with her twin weapons to DWMA with plans of becoming a meister herself. Follows the plot of Soul Eater, so SPOILER ALERT! Rated T just in case.


**Xploding Bunnies: HI ITS THE ONE AND ONLY XPLODING BUNNIES! HERE TO CONQUER THIS FANFICTION TOO!**

**Partner in Crime: OMG REALLY! SERIOUSLY! GAHH! FINE IF ITS CREDIT U WANT, THEN ILL GIVE U SOME!...coughcoughhackercoughcough...**

I found myself staring at my cereal milk. For the second morning in a row. And probably it would be that way every morning for the rest of my life. Or until I give in. But I won't. I promised myself I wouldn't. Not this time. This time he was asking to much. I moved my Cheerios around with my spoon. I heard a sigh echo from the other end of the long table.

I took a glance at my twin brother. He was wearing a suit with skulls on shoulders and one on the front and black hair with a distinctive three white stripes on the left side of his hair. He had on big pleading eyes, looking right at me.

"In your dreams, Kid." I lifted my glass and pretended to drink my orange juice while still not looking at my brother. I looked at his weapons, Liz and Patty. "Doesn't this bother you?" I asked.

"Not really. We trust that you that you won't give in." Liz replied. Patty just laughed like crazy. I rolled my eyes. They were phsycos, just like my brother.

"Please Sa-"

"I'm going to my room." I got up and leave the table,not letting my brother finish his sentence. I leave the gloomy atmosphere behind me as i ascend up the stairs to my room.

I step into my bright room, which had a nice window view. Its paint job is not girly. Or preppy. Its just not emo. Yeah, that's how i would describe my room. I glance in the mirror and see my blonde haired, yellow-eyed self staring back at me. The signature three white stripes on my hair was barely visible and by looking at my green shirt, beige cargo shorts, and my blue converses. (yes, in my world there are CONVERSES in Death City) I whipped my shoulder length hair in a ponytail and spun around to face the two guys sprawled all over my bed.

"Hey you two. You know your causing a lot of trouble for me, right?" I said to them

"Not our fault. You're the one that dragged us here in the first place." Answered the first guy.

"I should have known better than to chose two identical twin weapons. Now Kid's hounding me, begging that you "perfectly symmetrical" weapons be in his now. Honestly, my brother should go through some serious therapy."

"You're telling me. He won't stop staring me. Its kind of creepy." Remarked the second guy.

I smiled at my two weapons. Ever since I was a little kid, I loved guns. I dreamt of the day that I would be a meister to a gun. When my brother got Liz and Patty, I was so jealous I couldn't even look at Kid. One day I was roaming through Death City when a small kid asked me if i was the Shinigami looking for a weapon. He informed me that his neighbors were weapons. I brushed off the kid until he shouted "But they are special! They can turn into guns!" I was soon introduced to Collin and Chris, identical twins with orange colored hair and are the same height, same age, same everything, except for their hairstyles. We got along really well, and soon I found myself with them as weapons.

"Come on, I'm going to see Dad," I remark and leave the room.

"WAAAAIIIT!" they called after me. "DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!" And just to annoy them, I ran down the stairs, no wait, make that sprinted down the stairs. And accidentally ran over my brother in the process.

"Dammit Sam! Now one side of my clothes has more wrinkles than the other!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Kid. I heard Chris and Collin tumbling down the stairs. No literally. Tumbling. Soon we were all in a dog pile with Kid and I on the bottom and Chris and Collin on the top. Patty and Liz came down the stairs.

"Uhh... little help please?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"FUUUUNNN!" Patty squealed as she jumped up onto the pile. I felt the wind getting knocked out of me.

"GET. THE. FRIKIN. HELL. OFF. ME!" I shouted. As soon as we all were on our feet, Kid looked at me with puppy eyes again. "Don't look at me like that! I hate that face!"

"Please!"

"No!" And that was pretty much how our conversation lasted the whole trip to dads um... throne room place. We entered. Kid greeted dad in a formal way. And the greeting I gave him. More of a 'sup! hows the weather?' type of greeting. My father analyzed my wardrobe.

"You know Sam, you should really start dressing like a girl. You were so cute when you were little with all your frilly little dresses!" My father exclaimed. Kid snickered.

"If I dress like I girl, then I'll have to act like a girl! And that gets nowhere!And at least I dont have mental issues like SOMEONE!" I shot back.

"Its not a mental issue!" Kid defended.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Is too!"

"Kid?" Our father broke our fight and we all looked at him. "Do you still want to enroll in the DWMA?"

**Partner in Crime:haha ik... sucky ending :( but yeah...**

**Xploding bunnies: pfft thats the ending? we all know hes going to say yes. DUR.**

**Partner in Crime: SHUT UP! I NEED TO STOP SOMEWHERE! k fine! ill make a better ending!**

**Xploding bunnies:hmph u better.**

**Partner in Crime: god, ppl these days...**

"YES!" I said.

"Since when were you me?" Kid asked.

"Please! I have my own weapons and everything! COME ON DAD!" I begged, with those stupid puppy dog eyes that Kid used earlier.

"I'll think about it." Was all my father said.

"HOW COME KID GETS TO GO BUT NOT ME? ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT!"

"I think its best that you two leave now." My father turned to face the mirror as two kids, one girl with blonde pigtails and a guy with white hair and a headband showed up on the screen.

"Lord Death..." was all I heard as I left the room in a stomping rage.

**Partner in Crime: Better ending? You happy now? :P any last words?**

**Xploding bunnies: ah no. cept for that i am AWESOME!**

**Partner in Crime:... okayyyy then... hate 2 b one of these ppl but plz review! :D it would make me happy and xploding bunnies wont virtually punch u if u do..**

**Xploding Bunnies:WHAT? why on earth would i do that?**

**Partner in Crime: Cuz its part of being an Aryssa?**

**Xploding Bunnies:Ah...no**

**Partner in Crime: pffft yeah right!**

**Xploding Bunnies:pppffft ya LEFT!**

**Partner in Crime: Okayyyy this is really getting random. all reviewers get PAAAASTAAA! :D and 1 free wish!**

**Xploding Bunnies B:HMPH I ISH TO TOUCH MY TOES.**


End file.
